The present invention relates to a cart, such as a handcart or an electric cart, with a carrier which can be elevated, in general. More particularly, the invention relates to a cart with a high-power hydraulic jack which can be easily mounted on the cart.
A conventional handcart of the above-mentioned type is provided with a frame having front and rear wheels, a pair of elevating link mechanisms each comprising a pair of arms pivotally connected to each other at intermediate points thereof, a carrier mounted on the top of the pair of elevating link mechanisms, and a hydraulic jack for expanding the link mechanisms to raise the carrier, whereby the loading operation can be easily done.
However, the handcarts of this type are complicated in operation of lifting the carrier, and need a special design for mounting the jack because the inclination of the jack changes as the link mechanisms lift the carrier. Further, in order to make it easier to mount the jack, means for transmitting the power of the jack to the link mechanisms must be additionally provided, which results in high cost and complicated construction.